Rise of the New Order
by Kei Ikari
Summary: What would happen if the Angels returned? Hopefully not this. This is my first fanfic so no flames. Enjoy the fic...


Rise of the New Order

Shinji Ikari was sitting on a mound of sand at the bay near the new Tokyo4. He had just finished marching his EVA down the main street to the heart of the city to celebrate the defeat of the angels and the construction of Tokyo4. He could here Asuka Langley Sohryu walking up behind him, what does _she_ want to fight about now, he thought. Asuka sat down next to him and smiled at the view before them "Beautiful" she said reverently, "Yes Asuka it is" Shinji said quietly. Asuka looked at him "Shinji what's wrong?" Shinji was startled at her words she had almost never been nice to him unless she was going to do something evil to him, "I don't know Asuka, nothing feels substantial now that NERV has been disbanded and the EVA's placed in our immediate care." When NERV had been disbanded after the defeat of the last Angel the UN military officials had allowed the pilots to keep the EVA's as a memorial to what life had been like for the last fifteen years. Asuka looked at Shinji more closely and decided to have a stab at what was really troubling Shinji, "Is it because of what you found out about wonder girl?" Shinji nodded dumbly and looked over his shoulder, Rei Ayanami, the First Child found by the Murduck Institute was busy talking to his father Gendo Ikari, Former Commander of NERV. In the back ground he could see all the four EVA's and a SEELE production EVA standing like statues looking out at the sea, perhaps it was a trick of the light but Shinji thought he saw EVA 01 move its right hand, clenching and unclenching it as he had after getting his synch ratio higher than Asuka's. Asuka followed his gaze and saw EVA 01's hand moving, "Shinji? Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Shinji nodded then got to his feet and walked away, Asuka followed him with her eyes then sought out her friend Hiroki. Hiroki was talking to her boyfriend Touji Suzuharah. Asuka got to her feet and went to join them. Hiroki looked at her red plug suit and smiled as she noted the resemblance to Touji's plug suit. Touji had once been the fourth Child but after his EVA had been taken over by the 13th Angel Bardiel, he had resigned as a pilot, but after thinking it through he had rejoined NERV as a substitute pilot in case one of the other three were unable to pilot or there wasn't time to get the Dummy plug set up. Asuka new that Touji was still haunted by the horrors of EVA, she also new that he had a prothetic hand and left leg from being cut out of the damaged Entry plug after EVA 01 had crushed it and destroyed EVA 03. Touji was busy arguing about why the EVA's were being kept and not destroyed, "Touji" Asuka said when she joined them, "you may want to dismantle the EVA's but do you think EVA 01 will let you" She said pointing to EVA 01. Touji looked over at EVA 01, which was trying to brake, free from the restraints binding it with out attracting attention. Touji paled but continued to watch, "It looks like it wants to go to Shinji" Hiroki pointed out, Asuka looked at EVA 01 and decided that she was correct.

Shinji stood at EVA 01's feet and watched as it tried to get out of its restraints. "EVA 01, what are you doing?" he asked, feeling quite stupid talking to a machine. Shinji climbed up the EVA's arm and sat in its Entry plug, when the entry plug was loaded Shinji gave the authorisation code for the restraints to be released and walked away from the docking clamps. Shinji revelled in his sudden freedom and began to run, heading towards the hills where EVA 00 had selfdestructed and destroyed Tokyo3. When he arrived he was surprised to see construction men scrambling across the ruins. Walking over to the edge of the destroyed city Shinji realized that they were trying to get to the disbanded NERV base. Shinji hopped out of his entry plug and walked over to the nearest man and began to question him "Excuse, but what is going on here? The man looked at Shinji and then at the EVA behind him and decided that telling him what _was_ going on would be a good idea. " Well young sir, were trying to reach the old NERV base under here to recover any valuable information that could have been left behind." Shinji looked at him a moment longer then walked away and had a look around the construction site.

The First Child Rei Ayanami had watched as Shinji had taken off in his EVA and decided she would follow him, he was after all a very important member of what had once been NERV. Rei had walked over to a man on his motorbike and asked if she could borrow it. The man had taken one look at her uniform and decided it would be safer to let her take the bike. Now Rei was travelling at about one hundred and sixty kilometres an hour and was about three minutes away from reaching the construction site. As she rode she wondered at the possibilities that would have changed her so much since sacrificing her second body. Now that she was in her third body she was considerably different from before. True, when she had died the first time at Dr Naoko Akagi's hands she had acted like a normal spiteful nine year child, when she had transferred to her second body she had become withdrawn and quiet, but after her second death she had become more open, especially around Shinji. When she got to EVA 01's feet she was shocked to see all the construction men around the grave of her previous body. After stopping at EVA 01's feet she looked around and spotted Shinji walking around a large hole in the middle of the old city. Rei got back on her bike and road down to Shinji. Shinji heard the bike and looked over his shoulder and smiled at Rei who smiled back, _that's strange _she thought, _I almost never used to smile in either of my other bodies._ "Rei you surprised me, I wasn't expecting you, and I guess you followed me?" Rei nodded, "What's going on Ikari?" Shinji shrugged to say he wasn't sure yet, "I'm not sure Rei but I'm going to find out." Shinji went over to the Admin office and after a quick discussion and a point at EVA 01 Shinji came back with a rope. "Rei I'm going down to NERV you can come or stay here and stop people following. Rei looked around taking note of everything in one glance, "I'll come down to NERV with you." Shinji nodded and began to climb down the rope.

Rei and Shinji searched for signs of what the men had been doing for hours, Shinji decided to go down to Central Dogma and see if Lilith was still impaled upon the crucifix. When Shinji got to Lilith he was shocked to see that she was plugged into hundreds of computers and large clear tubes used when Rei was at the heart of the Dummy Plug. As Shinji watched he was horrified to see Sachiel, the first Angel he fought materializes in a one of those tubes. Shinji lifted his hand and whispered into his wrist, "Rei can you hear me?" On the other side of NERV Rei lifted her wrist and replied, "Yes Shinji I can hear you have you found something?" Shinji looked back a Lilith and replied, "Come to Central Dogma and don't be seen." Rei nodded although she knew he couldn't see her and began her journey to Central Dogma. When she arrived she was as horrified as Shinji was. Shinji was almost in tears as Kaoru Nagisa, the final Angel appeared in one of the tubes, "Rei, they've recreated the Angels, but they're stronger this time, they'd have to be at least ten times as strong judging from those readings." Shinji whispered as Rei joined him and pointed at a computer sitting near them. Rei took one look at the computer then slowly rose to a low crouch and whispered, "We had better alert the Commander about this Shinji." Shinji nodded and began to move, but the clone of Kaoru suddenly opened its eyes and looked directly at Shinji. "RUN REI RUN" Rei looked over her shoulder and saw Kaoru spreading his AT Field, destroying the glass tube he was in and cracking the tubes of the Angels around him. Shinji ran sobbing from terror and guilt, Shinji could here Kaoru rallying the other Angels to give chase to Shinji and Rei, "I want the male alive!" Shinji had a sudden terrifying thought involving him merging with Kaoru and EVA 01 to become a perfect killing machine. Ahead of Shinji, Rei was on the verge of collapse as she pushed her body beyond all limits and began to falter. After they had been running for almost ten minutes straight, Rei fell to her knees and was unable to get back up. As she was preparing herself for death, Rei suddenly felt a large hand gently wrap itself around her body and lift her up. Looking around she saw that it was EVA 01, in the other hand Shinji was gasping for breath. Then she saw them, all seventeen Angels rushing towards them. Shinji knew that EVA 01 would be unable to fight with Rei and Shinji in her hands. Shinji was about to tell Rei to climb into the Entry Plug when a positron ray blasted down just above EVA 01's head and collided with Ramiel but deflected off the AT field. Both Shinji and Rei could hear Asuka swearing in German as she reloaded and fired again only to have the beam diverted back at EVA 02 by the AT Field. "EVA 01 RUN, RUN, RUN" And so EVA 01 ran. It ran out of NERV and was at Asuka's side in half a second, that was when Ramiel fired its Particle Beam, which collided with EVA 01 and melted a hole right through it from behind. Shinji who was still connected to EVA 01 somehow screamed in pain and blacked out. Asuka in Unit 02 ran forward and helped EVA 01 to escape.

Rei climbed into the entry plug of unit 01 and Synchronised herself with it, _it still smells like Ikari, _She thought when she was synched, _oh well I like Ikari. _Rei then began to evaluate the situation first thing she did was begin the self regeneration process for Unit 01, after that she started to look for the Angels but was unable to find them, they had obviously gone back to Central Dogma. Rei relaxed and began to head back to Tokyo4. As the EVA's ran Asuka and Rei had a quick discussion about who wanted the Angels to be reincarnated. Neither could think of anyone, SEELE was an obvious line of thought. However this was immediately turned down as Rei reminded Asuka that SEELE had been disbanded and half its members killed.

At Tokyo4 Hikari was arguing with Touji who was busy climbing into EVA 03. "Touji, that EVA almost killed you and now you're going to pilot it again just to find out what Ikari's doing. Hikari sounded incredulous as she said this but Touji didn't answer. Hikari sighed and climbed the ladder to the Entry Plug. Touji looked at her, "What the HELL are doing Hikari?" Hikari looked at Touji and said, "I'm not letting you go off alone, I know your terrified of EVA and that you think they'll one day kill you." Touji looked at her a moment then sighed and turned away, "Okay Hikari come on." When she was in the Entry Plug Touji threw a plug suit at her that looked surprisingly like Asuka's but the same colour as Touji's. Ten minutes later they were running towards Tokyo3 but half way they met up with a badly damaged EVA 01 and a _seriously_ damaged EVA 02. Looking at EVA 01 Touji and Hikari gasped with horror when they saw Shinji in EVA 01's hand. Opening a face-to-face view screen Touji asked Rei what happened, "Suzuharah. We were attacked by Angels in Central Dogma." Asuka who hadn't heard what had happened yet gasped as loudly as Touji and Hikari. It was then that they found themselves surrounded by an army of Angels. Touji, who hadn't fought against an Angel yet, was almost too scared to move. Asuka however immediately drew her progressive knife and leapt to a battle stance. Rei looked at Shinji who was waking up and realized that this time she wouldn't be able to collapse the Core of EVA 01 to kill them because they were to strong to do anything. Touji screamed and shot a few rounds from his handgun into the ground, which had suddenly turned into Lelial, the angel that had trapped EVA 01 inside itself. EVA 01 growled as she remembered what had happened inside Lelial and then absorbed Shinji, grabbed EVA 02 and 03's hands and jumped into the air. _ATTACK THOSE EVA'S! _Touji who had never met Kaoru still knew immediately who that thought voice was. And fired his handgun towards the voice. Asuka began to swear at a hundred words per second as she saw the bullets hit his AT Field. Then they heard Shinji yelling at them to get ready to run. All three pilots recognized the tone of authority in his voice and took it as an order without question. Rei suddenly heard her Plug being released from the EVA and being force ejected at 300km/h into the air. "SHINJI!" she yelled as she was hurtled through the air and towards Tokyo4. As she flew she saw EVA 02 running to catch up with her and stop her being smashed into the ground. As Asuka caught her she saw through the view screen Asuka's face with tears running down her cheeks.

EVA 01 Landed in the middle of Lelial's body on the ground and immediately began to sink, but rather than fight it, EVA 01 allowed it to absorb her. Once inside Lelial EVA 01 used the same powers as last time. She went berserk and killed Lelial without any thought to her own safety. Inside EVA 01 Shinji was battling for control from his mother. Yui Ikari, wife to Gendo Ikari and Mother to Shinji was feeling very protective, her Child was in mortal peril but wouldn't let her protect him. Yui gave one last push, trying to disconnect Shinji from EVA 01. Yui would have jumped for joy if she still had her body but instead just let her relief flow into Shinji and tell him she was sorry. Instead of getting a sad or angry emotion back she instead received a wall of apology. Yui felt like she had been kicked in the stomach, then she realized that she had been returned to a solid matter and was on the edge of the battle. Yui stood and watched with despair as the Angels overwhelmed EVA 01. After watching the Angels tear large parts of EVA 01 apart, then as Gendo and a small army appeared on the horizon EVA 01 roared and tears several Angels apart at once. Yui watched horrified, as EVA 01 became a mobile killing frenzy bent on the destruction of the Angels. Yui gagged as Sachiel's arm landed only a meter away from her. As the fingers twitched in the final convulsions passed Yui realised that she was going to die, it was only a matter of time before an Angel noticed she was there and took measures to remove her. Yui was preparing herself for death when she felt cold metallic fingers wrap themselves around her body. Yui looked up saw the armoured face of EVA 00. It was _her_, the girl Gendo had created to fill the gap in his soul after she had died. Yui felt no resentment against this young girl who had been created and killed twice by jealous women who wanted Gendo.

Rei looked down at Yui and smiled. When she had been created for the third time she had also accidentally inherited some memories that had been implanted into the Yui part of her.

When Rei had brought Yui back to Gendo she stepped back and allowed herself to dream of being part of a family but when a tank blew up from an Angel head landing on it, they all turned their attention back to the battle. As Yui had before Rei found herself gagging as parts of Angels fell all around them. Both Rei and Asuka screamed with terror when EVA 01's left eye hit the ground and burst at their feet, covering them up to the ankles in blood and eyeball.

The battle raged for three weeks, neither angel nor EVA gaining an advantage. Rei was sick several times a day and Asuka almost died trying to rush to Shinji's aid. Now they both sat huddled together in the infirmary, supporting each other. Neither spoke but there was need when they both had special feeling for Shinji. The battle raged.

Shinji screamed with anger and pain as an Angel tore away part of EVA 01's arm, which regenerated almost instantly. Eventually Shinji killed all the Angels but Kaoru who had stepped back and let his larger brothers fight for him. When it was Kaoru and Shinji left standing Kaoru smiled and lifted into the air. When Shinji saw this he smiled and EVA 01 lifted into the air as well. All those gasped at the ferocity of this battle. Neither Shinji or Kaoru touched each other, in fact they both hovered a hundred feet or so from each other and sent shock waves from their AT Fields. Each time a shock wave hit a sonic wave blasted forth a dozen tanks would roll over like a stranded turtle. After a while, Rei broke down into hysterics from worry and to be put to sleep. The whole time Gendo and Yui stood at the head of the army watching the battle with pale faces. Neither touched the other but they still supported each other from their presences.

Shinji screamed as Kaoru bit into his AT Field again and again. After fighting for several hours Shinji decided he would get into close quarters and crush the little vermin. Kaoru jerked in surprise when EVA 01 flew towards him and wrapped his hand around him. Shinji shuddered as he remembered the last time he had done this. It had been at Central Dogma but Kaoru had wanted to die then, this time he didn't. Shinji neutralised Kaoru's AT Field and began to squeeze, in his mind he kept seeing Kaoru's head fall into the Sea of LCL. Kaoru's chest collapsed and his head exploded from blood being forced into it. All across the globe, everyone heard a scream of sorrow and hatred. Yui berried her head into Gendo's shoulder and sobbed as her only son broke of his scream and began to weep.

Ritsuko looked at a computer and almost fainted from horror, there was ten more Angels coming to invade Earth. "Sir you'd better come look at this!" Gendo jerked his head as he heard Ristuko's voice over the loud speaker. Gendo ran and was at Ristuko's side in half a minute with Asuka and a drowsy Rei close behind. Gendo took one look at the screen and grabbed the microphone, "Shinji, heads up, there's another dozen angels coming at you from space, were sending you a rifle now." Shinji's voice came back low and mournful, "I copy that Dad." In EVA 01 Shinji shared his thoughts with EVA 01, letting it know his inner most thoughts and feelings. When the first Angel landed Shinji smiled, it looked like EVA but it was pure evil. EVA 01 looked it in the eye, but before Shinji could grab the rifle that had just been dropped to from a plane above, EVA 01 was hit in the chest with a Particle Beam similar to Ramiel's. Shinji screamed with pain once, then his body was blown out of EVA 01's Core and had his body disintegrated. The last of the Angels arrived then they all turned their heads up and screamed and…disappeared. Yui screamed as she felt Shinji being torn away from life. In the infirmary, Rei was getting her face ready for when she come face to face with Shinji again when she felt him get ripped away from her soul. Asuka also felt Shinji leaving, but, rather than screaming or weeping, she just collapsed and succumbed to a manic depression. Gendo felt his son disappear and it was then that he realised his mistakes in life, he had never loved Shinji because he felt that if he loved someone in any way he would be seen as unworthy of being called Ikari. HE LOVED HIS SON! Gendo broke down and wept as he remembered all the times he had passed by to tell his son he loved him.

Foe the next six months Gendo spent all his time a computer trying to find some semblance of his son left in EVA 01, who had been repaired but wouldn't even activate. Yui spent all her time working with EVA 01 trying to work out why it wouldn't work just to stop herself thinking of Shinji. Rei focused on Asuka trying to wake her from her depression. All the staff just sat back and watched as the untied family of misfits and loners worked together to try and return Shinji to life.

Day 1

Today I received an email from someone calling themself EVA telling me to create a clone of Shinji like the clones of Rei. The person wanted me to create a dummy plug version of _my son_. I have sent an email to this EVA person and asked him what they want me to do with this doll if I create another Shinji.

Day 2

EVA replied to my email and told me that by recreating Shinji's body we could then use the back up Shinji had created of himself on EVA 01 to recreate Shinji's mind. The person told me that Shinji's soul was floating in EVA 01's core waiting for me to create it a body for it. I have sent an email back to EVA telling him I will comply.

Day 3

EVA has not emailed me back but I have recreated Shinji's body and am now waiting for EVA to give me more instructions.

Shinji floated in the Core of EVA 01 thinking of how his life had been such a waste. He had everything he needed, he had Misato, he had Rei, he even had Asuka, when she wasn't having her period he thought with a laugh. If I get out of here, I'll even have a mother again.

Day 4

EVA emailed me and told me to place the body of Shinji in the entry plug and that EVA 01 would look after the rest. So I have placed Shinji in the Entry Plug and am now waiting for Shinji to give me some sign that he was back.

Eva 01 argued with Shinji. Shinji argued that he should remain fused to EVA 01 and help it fight the new Angels. Unit 01 argued that Shinji was safer divided. Eventually EVA 01 had to force Shinji into his new body. Shinji spent the whole transition swearing his spiritual arse off.

"Commander" Gendo jerked, he hadn't been called that in almost a year now. "Yes Maya, what is it?" "It's Shinji sir, he's awake now." Before Maya could even tell Gendo about his current Synch Ratio he was gone and at the cage with Asuka, Rei and Yui. As the Entry Plug was removed both Rei and Asuka began to smile as they thought of what he would be like now that he had died and been reincarnated. When Shinji exited the Plug everyone looked at Shinji for a moment before he was buried among four people. There was laughing and crying as well as apologies that went on for almost ten minutes. When everyone was out of breath, Shinji walked over to EVA 01 and placed his hand on its arm. "Thank you" he whispered before rejoining his family. That night Gendo called everyone over to his apartment to tell them all something he had kept secret from everyone. When they were all gathered around his table with a bowl of warm soup in front of them he started. "First thing I have to say is that I'm sorry, especially to you Shinji" Shinji looked at his father and saw tear rolling down his face, but it was swept away almost straight after. Shinji got up and gave his father the first hug he had given in eleven years. Gendo held onto that hug and drew strength from it to continue. "Next on the list is Yui has quite foolishly agreed to renew our marriage vows and become a family again. There were scattered applause and some congratulations but Gendo only let them carry one for moment. "The last thing I have to say involves Rei and Shinji. You two may not look the same or act the same but I have something that will bring you two very close" Rei and Shinji looked at each other for a moment then looked back at Gendo. "Rei when I created you, I used DNA from Yui and Lilith, which made you a Human/Angel Hybrid. But" _Here it comes, _Shinji thought to himself ruefully. "Rei when I created you I added something else." Rei looked at him quizzically, "I added a small part of myself, so in reality you are Yui's and my daughter." Rei looked stunned for a moment then broke down and began to sob into Yui's shoulder. Rei continued to sob for several minutes allowing Gendo to prepare for his next announcement. "Rei? Shinji? Your mother and I would appreciate it if you both would come live with us now." Shinji looked at Rei and smiled.

Three weeks later Shinji sat on his new bed looking at the ceiling. _Another unfamiliar ceiling _Shinji thought to himself, _oh well at least this one I chose to live with._ There was a small knock at Shinji's bedroom door, "Shinji can I come in?" it was Rei, Shinji sighed, he should have been happy having a full family but he still wasn't used to it. "Yes Rei you can come in." Rei slid the door open and stepped in. Shinji looked at his newfound sister and decided she did look happy as part of a family at last, but Shinji knew she was still troubled. What can I do for you Rei?" Rei looked at Shinji and then at the floor, "Mum wants to take me shopping to buy some new dresses for the school disco." Shinji smiled as he remembered last night's argument about Rei going to the disco, their mother wanted them to go and have fun, but Rei wanted to stay home and work on homework. Yui had said homework was important but kids should enjoy themselves. "Shinji, I don't know what to do while we're shopping." Rei sounded as though she was about to cry but Shinji knew that she wanted nothing more than to get along with their mother. "Rei you should just talk to Mum and get to know what she's like. If you spend some time with Mum you'll get to know her fine. She wants to take you shopping so she can get to know you Rei, you are her daughter after all." Rei smiled at that and lightly kissed Shinji on the cheek. "Thank you Shinji." She whispered as she walked out. Shinji laid his head back and smiled up at the ceiling, Rei was worried about what Mum thought. Shinji didn't blame her for being frightened; Mum was different from when Shinji had been four. Shinji heard his mother and Rei leaving and his Dad cleaning the dishes. His cell phone rang and "ASUKA" appeared on the view screen, Shinji answered the phone and heard Asuka yelling at him before he even put the phone to his ear. " Shinji it's an Angel!" Shinji was running towards the place where the new NERV was being built. EVA 01 was struggling to break free of its restraints as Shinji ran in the hanger. "Release the restraints!" Shinji screamed as Rei and Yui ran in panting, Shinji noticed that Rei was wearing a new dress. "It's an Angel." Rei looked startled. Just then Asuka ran in already dressed in her red plug suit. Two minutes later all three were in the surrounding countryside ready for battle. "Shinji why are you unarmed?" It was Rei, in her blue EVA 00. "Because Unit 01 has a new weapon." Rei looked startled by Shinji's words but at that moment the Angel appeared. It looked like it had taken parts of Tokyo3 and turned them into a type of skin that covered the entire Angel. Asuka drew her Prog Knife, "I'll go first guys!" Shinji looked over at EVA 02 and smiled; if Asuka wanted to fight the Angel then he would let her. _SHINJI! _Shinji recognized that thought immediately, _SHINJI ASUKA IS IN MORTIL PERIL GET HER OUT OF THERE IMMEDITLY! _Shinji didn't argue with EVA 01 he just did it. "ASUKA DUCK!" Asuka looked at Shinji and ducked as he fired a…"What a Particle Beam! Where did that come from?" Misato screamed as EVA 01 opened its mouth and let forth a Particle Beam unlike anything ever imagined. Asuka felt her neck grow warm as the Particle Beam flew past head. When the dust cleared, Shinji walked forward in Unit 1 to help 02 to its feet and to admire his handiwork. Shinji swore as he saw the Angel regenerating itself. Shinji opened a view screen to Rei and Asuka, "You two, I'm gunna try something and it may not work, so get ready for anything." Shinji saw Asuka look towards him and give a hesitant smile. The Angel finished regenerating and began to walk towards the Eva's. Shinji prepared another Particle Beam, but rather than just letting it go he narrowed the beam and locked onto the Angel. "FIRE!" Shinji screamed and two missiles, several hundred rounds from a pallet gun and a particle flew towards the Angel and penetrated the AT Field. When the smoke cleared he saw the Angel standing tall and proud with out a scratch from all the attacks they had just used. Asuka and Shinji started swearing in perfect unison, saying the same word at the same moment, Rei listened for a moment before she started laughing, Shinji and Asuka stopped swearing at the same time and looked at Rei who was trying not to laugh to hard, "what's so funny Rei?" They both asked at the same time, "You two are what's so funny, you did that unison training over a year ago and you still act like you're fighting that Angel. Shinji had a little chuckle then turned his attention back to the Angel, which was still coming towards them at a slow and steady pace. Shinji had a sudden idea that had no place in this battle, _EVA 01? Do you want a name that allows you to be identified as more than a man-made machine? _EVA 01 thought about it a moment then answered, _Yes Shinji Ikari I would like that very much._ Shinji smiled and thought, _then I name you Sohryu Ikari, you have been named after the girls I love more than anything else._ Sohryu Ikari realized then that it would be impossible to fight and beat this angel with out sacrifice. _Unit 00? Unit 02? _Sohryu Ikari sent his thought out to the other EVA's, _what is it brother, _came their reply, _I have to leave, take care of the children._ Shinji heard the comment by Sohryu Ikari and immediately began to fight him trying to stop him from sacrificing himself, but before Shinji could anything he felt the Entry Plug being ejected and launched into the air where Unit 02 caught him. Shinji could here Asuka trying to regain control of her EVA, which was operating without her commands. Rei had already tried to regain control but had exhausted herself in the attempt. Asuka was screeching at Shinji, "Shinji what's wrong why are the EVA malfunctioning?" Shinji opened a view screen and replied, "they're aren't malfunctioning Asuka they're obeying commands from Sohryu Ikari." Asuka looked at Shinji and decided to let it drop as the EVA's began to run and Sohryu Ikari began his self-destruct sequence. When Sohryu Ikari died Shinji screamed with loss and broke down and cried, Asuka's eyes filled with sorrow as the shock wave buffeted them on their escape. Opening a screen to Rei Asuka realized she was the only one able to function with out any thoughts of suicide. Shinji was sinking into a pit of depression and Rei was to exhausted to breath. EVA 00 looked towards EVA 02 and they silently agreed to give control of both EVA to Asuka. Asuka felt a million things at once and realized that she was back in Synch with EVA 02. She began to run towards Tokyo4. Half way back Asuka realized that she had control of EVA 00 as well. Shinji was sobbing into his hands as they made their way into tokyo4 where Yui was waiting for them with a stretcher and several medics. Asuka jumped down from her EVA and saluted Yui as was expected when addressing a Commanding Officer, "Mrs Ikari, I am sorry but EVA 01 went renegade and committed suicide." Yui clapped her hands to her mouth and went over to Shinji who was sobbing into his hands. Just then Yui heard Gendo cry out in horror as Asks told him the full details, making sure to explain that Rei was on life-support from exhausting herself. While Yui supported Shinji, Gendo took care of Rei who had to be taken into an infirmary ward while still in the Entry Plug. For the rest of the day Asuka sat next to Shinji trying to comfort him in his moment of grief. Yui and Gendo worked as hard as they could to try and find some remnant of Sohryu Ikari. Several days went by and Shinji still wouldn't come out of his new shell. A week after the death of Sohryu Ikari, Rei came out of life support looking tired but healthy. Rei spent some time with Shinji then went back to school and was immediately the centre of attention. Rei would often come to visit Shinji in a stormy rage complaining of people asking her questions about the Angels or EVA. Whenever Rei was like this, Shinji began to show signs of interest. Eventually the EVA's were repaired and tested. Shinji was asked to pilot the Mass Production Unit that was captured by NERV from SEELE. When Shinji got into the Entry Plug and filled it with LCL, he was overwhelmed with memories of piloting Sohryu Ikari. Shinji had to force himself not to burst into tears again. When he had his emotions under control again, Shinji was able to roll out and begin piloting EVA again. Shinji forced himself not to enjoy the feeling of piloting EVA as a tribute to the memory of Sohryu Ikari. As Shinji, Rei, Touji and Asuka ran across the open terrain Shinji could hear the others having a whispered conversation about him and how he was still able to pilot EVA in his depression. Asuka risked a glance at him then shifted her attention back to her own EVA. Half a mile away from Tokyo3 Shinji left the others and went to visit the remains of his best friend. Shinji was hurrying to catch up with the others when Misato opened a view port and screamed at him to get to the others and help them, "ANOTHER ANGEL'S ATTACKING AND THEY NEED YOUR S2 ENGINE." Shinji looked at her startled for a moment then he used a small amount of power he had been given by Sohryu Ikari. Shinji focused and teleported himself and the EVA to the battle.

Misato looked at the screen for a moment then looked towards Maya, "Where's Shinji?" Maya looked startled for a moment then began to tap away at her keyboard. Maya looked at Misato and smiled, "he's teleported to the battle and is kicking that Angels butt. Asuka's been hit hard, her EVA is down and its crushed part of her Plug." Misato began to get worried at that point, she knew Shinji's feelings for Asuka and she knew that Asuka shared those feelings for Shinji. "Mass Production EVA is going 400 Synch!" Misato looked at Maya and began to shake, last time Shinji had hit 400, he had lost all EGO boarders and had almost been lost. Misato asked, "Has it happened yet?" Maya knew immediately what she was talking about and nodded, "Shinji has lost EGO boarders and is now free floating in the Entry Plug as LCL." Misato shuddered and looked away. "MY GOD IT'S GONE BERSERK!!!" Misato looked at Maya and began to ask what had happened but was cut short by Yui, "What's gone berserk Maya?" Maya indicated her panel and Yui and Misato bent to look over her shoulders, what they saw shocked them both. Misato began to give orders, "call back unit 00, 03 and have them bring 02 with them." Maya nodded and told the pilots. "Ma'am why are we doing this?" it was Maya again but Misato answered anyway, "because if Shinji loses control like last time he could kill all three pilots and their EVA's." Maya nodded and opened the gates to allow the EVA's back into the base. Three minutes later, Touji and Rei ran in supporting Asuka between them. The battle raged for another ten minutes or so, and then Shinji and the EVA began to gain the advantage. When the Angel was lying crumpled at the EVA's feet Shinji relaxed his control and allowed the EVA to do as it willed. He was surprised the EVA didn't eat the S2 Engine like last time. Shinji knew that this Angel didn't have an S2 Engine, what it had was a million times more powerful. Shinji decided he would call it the J10 Engine. In the Control Room, Maya was trying to work out why the EVA was standing still and not doing a thing. Then she understood, EVA wasn't doing anything because it didn't have soul. Yui looked at the EVA through the view screen and decided that Shinji would be able to get out if he needed to. She knew that he might decide to stay in EVA because it would be a safe retreat from reality now that Unit 01 was dead. Shinji focused and reverted back to his solid form. Arriving back at the base Shinji saw that Asuka was being lifted down from her Plug in a stretcher. Touji came over to Shinji and with out changing expression punched harder than ever in the stomach, "YOU BASTARD LOOK AT HER!" Touji towards Asuka and hit Shinji in the face and yelled at him, "BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO LOOK AT THE FISH ASUKA IS NOW INJURED BECAUSE YOU WERENT THERE." Shinji looked at Asuka who was struggling to breath then broke and began to sob, Touji looked at him unsure of how to react when Shinji bolted and disappeared down a corridor. Misato grabbed Touji to stop him from chasing after Shinji, "No Touji, he needs to be alone to deal with this." Touji looked at Misato and nodded.

Shinji ran until he was gasping for breath before he slowed down to a jog. Those he encountered looked at him questioningly because he was still in his Plug Suit. Shinji spent several minutes jogging through the centre of the city before he realised were he was. Shinji looked around and saw a small shop he could buy clothes at. When Shinji emerged he was hardly recognizable, he had trimmed his hair using the small field knife in his Plug Suit. Shinji walked away and absently placed his Plug Suit in a small garbage bin.

Yui and Gendo were worried, Asuka was severely injured, Rei was acting strange and Shinji had disappeared almost three days ago. Rei visited Asuka in the hospital every day to update her on the wear abouts of Shinji. They were both very worried about Shinji, he had vanished, but every time someone saw him he was gone before they had a chance to even look twice at him. Misato was about to give up when after almost three weeks of Shinji's disappearance a police officer turned up at the base and said they had found a body of a young man who matched Shinji's description. Misato went to the police station and after filling out some paper work was escorted to a small room with an operation bench and tray of surgeon's equipment. Misato looked under the blanket and burst into tears. The officer who had escorted her lifted the blanket and looked into the cold, dead eyes of Shinji Ikari. The officer rubbed his eyes; he could have sworn he had just seen the body blink. There again the body was blinking. Shinji sat up and began to breath. Misato looked at Shinji in horror as the body of her dead ex-room mate looked around the room. Shinji looked into Misato's eyes and she was terrified to see that they were still as lifeless as they had been before, when he spoke he spoke with a cold dead voice, "you are the one called Katsuragi?" Misato nodded and asked, "Who are you?" Shinji looked at her and replied, "I am the one you call Evangelion Unit 1." Misato looked at Shinji and almost fainted. "EVA 01, why are you using Shinji's body?" Sohryu Ikari looked at Misato and decided that she might be able to understand. "I am using Shinji's body because his soul has retracted far into his body where it can't be found." Misato nodded and asked, "Would you please come back to the base with me?" Sohryu Ikari nodded and fell into step beside Misato. As they walked back to base Misato asked Sohryu Ikari trivial questions trying to find out how deep his awareness went. She was shocked to find that Sohryu Ikari was equal to any human. When they got back to base Gendo and Sohryu Ikari went into a small office and didn't come out for three hours. When they came out Gendo began to give instructions for the remains of EVA 01 to be brought to cage #twelve for reconstruction. Ritsuko argued furiously about this order saying that if EVA 01 could be rebuilt it would have happened already. Gendo looked at her over his hands and smiled, "We have EVA 01 here to help us rebuild him himself." He said pointing at Sohryu Ikari. For three years Shinji didn't exist, while Sohryu Ikari used his body to build a new EVA unit. There were no more arguments as Sohryu Ikari worked twice as hard as the rest of the tech crew put together. When the EVA was built everybody stepped back to admire the glossy black armour. Asuka was admiring the EVA when Sohryu Ikari silently came up beside her and whispered, "Shinji wants you to know that he is more sorry than you could imagine." Asuka looked at Sohryu Ikari and asked, "What for?" In her head Asuka heard Shinji whisper, _for letting you get hurt in the last angel battle. _Asuka looked startled but regained her composure immediately, _Shinji that wasn't your fault._ Asuka felt Shinji's smile then he was gone.

Gendo looked at the new EVA and whistled as he saw the EVA begin to twitch as Sohryu Ikari transferred from Shinji to the EVA body. "Hello Sohryu Ikari." Gendo said as the EVA opened its eyes. The EVA nodded and lifted up the new Entry Plug they had built. Shinji sat up from on the hospital bed Sohryu Ikari had laid him in before the transfer and looked around. Shinji looked around and saw Misato sleeping on a small bench in the corner. Shinji smiled and walked over to her. Asuka saw that Shinji was awake now and tried to follow him but was interrupted by Sohryu Ikari who whispered in her mind, _Asuka don't disturb Shinji, he needs to prove to himself that he still has his own identity._ Asuka nodded and watched as Shinji bent down and effortlessly lifted Misato up and began to carry her away. It was then that Asuka finally realized that she loved Shinji more than anything else in the world. Asuka decided to follow Shinji and see what he was doing. Asuka managed to catch Shinji as he left Medical Ward 302, the one next to the one she had been in when she was comatose. Shinji saw her coming and smiled at her to say that he had known she was coming. Asuka saw something new in Shinji's eyes as well, she saw power, power like that of the EVA's. Shinji saw Asuka looking at him and realized that she had seen the power he had received from Sohryu Ikari. Shinji shrugged and took her hand, then without any words being spoken they went back to the Cage to see if Sohryu Ikari was recovered.

Misato awoke just as Shinji was leaving and tried to get up but found that some unseen force was holding her down. Misato fought against the force but could feel her strength fading as she fell back into sleep.

Shinji felt Misato falling back to sleep and smiled. Asuka looked at his smile and lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders covering the back of her neck. Asuka was unable to resist thinking of how warm Shinji was and how he changed since being given the power of the EVA's. Asuka then realized that she wasn't afraid of the power Shinji had. Shinji looked down at Asuka, who for the first time ever was shorter, that him by more than just a few centimetres. Shinji hesitated a moment then bent down and tenderly kissed her on the mouth. Asuka looked into Shinji eyes and almost lost her breath as she saw the power in Shinji's eyes.

Rei was walking towards the Cage to see the new EVA, when she saw Shinji and Asuka kissing in the corridor. Rei knew that she should give them some privacy but was somehow unable to move, she felt something wet slide down her cheek and realized she was crying again. Shinji broke the kiss and smiled at Asuka before looking at Rei. Rei smiled as the look on Shinji's face, he was happy. Shinji saw the glistening trails of her tears running down her face. Shinji saw that by kissing Asuka he had hurt his sister who was now seventeen. Shinji then realized that Rei would have had a boyfriend by now. Shinji looked at Asuka who nodded then kissed him on the cheek and walked away down the hallway. Shinji looked at Rei again and motioned for her to come over to him and talk. Rei came over to him and smiled as his arm rested around her shoulders. Shinji looked into her eyes and saw her look back; Shinji noticed that she saw the same power that Asuka had seen. Rei looked at Shinji and whispered, "Shinji I… I've been asked out by Aida." Shinji looked at Rei and smiled, "Rei you'll have to learn that you cant always call people by their last name." Rei looked at him quizzically, "If he asked you out then you should call him Kensuke." Rei looked at Shinji and nodded. They sat together for another hour or so then they gave each other a hug and Shinji went to look for Asuka. When Shinji found Asuka he was surprised to see her talking to Touji. When Touji saw Shinji he broke into a huge grin and ran over to Shinji wrapping him in a huge bear hug. Shinji gasped for breath as Touji released him from the embrace. Touji called over his shoulder but Shinji was unable to hear what he said because of the roaring in his ears. Shinji was startled to see Hikari and a smaller girl about fourteen come over, both dressed in Plug Suits. "Hikari are you a pilot now?" Shinji was shocked to see Hikari in her own custom designed Plug Suit. "Yes Shinji I'm a pilot now. Are you surprised to see me piloting an EVA for my self now." Shinji was about to reply when Sub Commander Fuyutsuki called him over the loud speaker. "Shinji Ikari, Third Child, please report to Control immediately." Shinji looked at his friends and walked away heading for control.

When Shinji arrived he saw his mother Yui sitting in the Commanders chair. "Shinji, so nice of you to join us." His mother said sarcastically. Shinji rolled his eyes at his mothers joke then looked at his father who was sitting in Maya's chair. Gendo looked at Shinji and smiled, "Sohryu Ikari wanted to talk with you about the designs for the new Entry Plug." Shinji nodded and walked over to the station his father was at.

_Shinji, I am glad that you are back to normal._

_Thank you Sohryu Ikari._

_Shinji, I want to talk to about how we should build the new Entry Plug._

Shinji nodded and voiced his thought; _I think we should make the Plug so that the pilot free floats in the middle, and then when they move the EVA respond by moving in the same way._

_So you think the Plug should be able to be used as a great big virtual reality arcade set._

_Exactly._

_Thank you Shinji that is a good idea._

Maya had just arrived, "Sir the entry plug is mutating, it's changing while the EVA holds it." Shinji looked through the window and saw the EVA holding the new Entry Plug.

_Shinji come we have to test thing Plug._ Shinji nodded and walked out before anyone could talk or stop him.

Half an hour later Shinji and Sohryu Ikari were running as fast as they could while playing paintball with the other Pilots and their EVA's. "Shinji can you hear me?" Shinji was startled to hear Misato's voice but answered immediately, "Yes Ma'am." Shinji wondered why they were asking him this when his mother spoke to him, "Shinji, you are currently winning by three hits, Hikari is just behind you followed by Asuka then Touji." Shinji was surprised, "is Hikari that good already?" In control Yui smiled and answered, "Yes Shinji, she is almost as good as Asuka." Shinji thought about this for a moment then asked, "Where's Rei?" Yui smiled, "She's on her date with Kensuke." Shinji smiled marched Sohryu Ikari back towards the gate. Just as Shinji was about to walk down the ramp after hopping out of Sohryu Ikari when a large amount of something wet hit him in the back, "FUCK WHAT THAT?" Shinji yelled looking over his shoulder, Shinji groaned when he saw Asuka and Hikari, in their Plug Suits holding Paintball Guns. Asuka looked at Shinji and smiled, "Heads up Third Child, you may have beat me with the EVA's but you wont beat be this time." Shinji smiled and caught the gun Hikari threw at him. "What's this, you girls picking on our Shinji are you?" Touji asked as he walked up. Shinji smiled at him and passed a spare gun to him. Asuka looked at the boys and sighed, "lets get going." They ran off.

Sohryu Ikari looked down at the Children playing beneath his large form then saw something that made him nervous, _Shinji? Asuka is coming up behind you._ Shinji smiled and spun, shooting pellets the moment Asuka was in view. Asuka squealed as the pellets hit her and exploded. _Good work Shinji._ Shinji smiled, _Thank you my friend._ For the next hour Shinji and Touji swamped their way through the other players, with the aid of Sohryu Ikari. When Misato came on field to tell them it was time to pack up, she was pelted with pellets and Paint Bombs. Misato laughed as paint trickled down her face and fell onto the ground. "Kids, time to stop playing and come inside, its getting cold." The Children looked at each other and smiled, "STOOOOP!!!" Misato yelled as the Children emptied every round in their guns onto her at point blank range. After several seconds, Misato, now a multicoloured demon, stalked off muttering as the Children laughed at her. Back at the base Touji caught up with Shinji and they both broke down laughing as they remembered the startled faces of the girls when they had had their plans turned around whenever they had snuck up behind the boys. Shinji smiled and they both moved towards the showers. Shinji looked at Touji's back as he took off the top half of his entry suit. Shinji saw the scars from his first time piloting mixed the paint that had soaked through the suit. Touji smiled and began to remove the prosthetic arm and leg he had to use. Shinji looked at the limbs, Shinji it wasn't your fault, you couldn't control the EVA, you were just a bystander, like me." Shinji looked at Touji then began to sob until he was a quivering mess. Touji looked around in case there were people watching then leaned forward and held Shinji like a father should. After a while Shinji calmed down and gave a small smile to Touji. Touji smiled back then they both got dressed again and left the showers. Outside they found Asuka waiting for them in her yellow dress. Shinji and Touji winced as they remembered the first time they had seen her wearing that dress, then Shinji noticed slight differences and realised that While Asuka may not have grown much, she had worn out her yellow dress and had to by a new one. Asuka looked at Shinji and saw his red puffy eyes and knew that he had been crying. Touji walked past her and whispered, "He needs you. Look after him." Then he was gone. Asuka looked back to Shinji who had pulled his diary out of a packet and was writing in it, "Shinji, why don't we go have some lunch." It was then that Shinji remembered that he had only regained the use of his body earlier that day. Shinji looked at Asuka and smiled, "Yes Asuka I would like to go to lunch with you, I'm starving" and as if to prove his point his stomach gave a very low but very distinct growl to say that it was hungry. Asuka laughed while Shinji blushed for a moment then he to began to laugh.

Misato was looking for Shinji, he had disappeared an hour ago and Section 2 had been unable to locate him. Asuka was apparently with him as well. Misato decided she would she visit the hill face Shinji had gone to after fighting the Fourth Angel. When she hopped out of her car she saw Shinji and Asuka back to back with five thugs attempting to hurt them. Misato was amazed as Shinji threw a small left hand Jab and before it even contacted delivered a large and obviously painful spinning kick. Asuka then leapt in and finished the thug off while Shinji started on the next. After three minutes of fighting Asuka and Shinji stopped and allowed the thugs who could stand to run. Misato walked over the Children and gave a small applause to their fighting skills. Asuka smiled at Shinji as they saw Misato walk over to them, "Okay you two what happened?" Asuka spoke up first, "Shinji and I were walking along when these thugs came up to us and tried to pick a fight with Shinji, they claimed he owed him money but they couldn't prove it after that they attacked Shinji and overwhelmed him." Misato looked at Shinji who nodded to show that it was the truth. Misato looked around and saw a few teeth and some broken glasses. Misato then saw something that made her blood run cold…a seventeen-year-old hand. Misato looked at Shinji who was beginning to turn pale from blood loss. Half a heart beat later Asuka worked out was wrong and was forcing Shinji to the ground and tearing her jumper up at the same time. In five minutes an ambulance was waiting for them and Shinji was being laid down on a stretcher. The doctor spent the entire trip inspecting the severed hand, trying to work out how Shinji had lost in the fight. At the Hospital Shinji was wheeled away and Misato and Asuka were given the task of explaining to Gendo and Yui how their son had lost his hand. Just then there came a high-pitched female scream from the room Shinji had just been taken to. Misato drew her handgun and ran into the room. Asuka sat petrified but jerked back into reality when she heard three gunshots. Then came Misato's sobbing, Asuka ran to the door and saw Misato clutching at Shinji's dead body. Asuka bottom lip began to tremble before she gave a wail of loss and sank down next to Shinji's body.

Gendo held Yui close to his body as the coffin was lowered into the ground and covered with dirt. Gendo lifted his other arm and allowed Rei to slip under his arm and burrow her head into his chest. Gendo had already promised he wouldn't cry but was feeling that it might just be a good time to break that promise. Just then Asuka dressed in black like the Ikari's walked past him and laid a large boutique of flowers on the tombstone above Shinji's grave

Here Lies Shinji Ikari

The 3rd Child

Pilot of:

Evangelion 01 Sohryu Ikari

2001-2016

Beloved by all those

In his family and even

Those who aren't

A week later Asuka was visiting Rei. Despite their differences they had both become very good friends and were both helping each other to deal with the loss of Shinji. "Rei?" Asuka said hesitantly one day, "do you realize that if Shinji was still alive we could end as Sister-in-laws?" Rei smiled as she remembered seeing Asuka and Shinji kissing. After a while Asuka left to head back to Misato's apartment. Asuka didn't really want to go home, Misato had been drinking since the funeral and had managed to drink herself sober. Asuka shuddered as she remembered the last time she had come face to face with a sober Misato.

_Asuka walked in the door and came face to face with Misato, Asuka recoiled as she saw the horror within her eyes, "Asuka what are you doing out at this time of night?" Misato asked with out a trace of her usual drunken slur, that was when Asuka realized Misato had drunken herself sober, if that was possible. Asuka tried to formulate an excuse that would save her neck, "Asuka you know you shouldn't be out after dark, that's when foot pads and thugs will be out after you." Asuka had nodded and gone to her room where she cried her self to sleep again._

Asuka walked to the door and bowed to Gendo and Yui who had come to see what was going on, "Asuka dear?" Yui asked, still dressed in black, "We just got a call from the hospital, Misato tried to commit suicide so you'll have to stay here. Asuka went white with shock and would have fallen had not Gendo caught her. Asuka did not speak but there was no need, her entire family was disappearing from between her fingers. Asuka could dimly feel Gendo carrying her to the guest room, which Yui was preparing for her.

As Gendo walked he had a quick but whispered conversation with Rei, "Rei? I want you to sleep with Asuka so someone can keep an eye on her. Rei nodded and followed her father into the spare room where Gendo laid Asuka down on the bed and Yui pulled the covers over her. Gendo looked at Rei and whispered, "I'll bring your pyjamas in a minute so you can get changed and go to bed. Rei nodded and looked down at Asuka who was already asleep. Just then Rei's cell phone began to ring, which woke Asuka, "What's going on? Where am I?" Rei looked at her and lifted the cell phone to her ear.

Rei, Its Ritsuko, we have a problem. 

"Doctor what is going on"

Were detecting an Angel, it's the strongest yet and it's coming from the cemetery where Shinji is buried. 

"I'll be right there."

Bring Asuka 

CLICK 

Rei looked at Asuka who had raised herself into a sitting position and was looking at her eagerly. "An angel has appeared in the cemetery where Shinji is buried we must get to the base as soon as possible. Asuka had gone pale at the mention of Shinji but still looked as strong as ever.

Deep within the coffin of Shinji Ikari two eyes opened and the hand which was not was replaced with a new hand. The time had come. Above the grave the original Kaoru stood, he was a ghost but he was needed in case the Rebirth did not go as was pre ordained. Kaoru smiled as the earth split and the glowing nimbus that surrounded the boy lit the sky.

A second signal has appeared within a two-meter radius of Shinji's grave. Asuka, Touji, Rei and Hikari all gasped as they realized that the angel must have been after Shinji's body. Sohryu Ikari marched over to the other EVA's, _we must defeat the angel no matter what, Shinji was important to all of us but he is gone we must move on!_

Asuka nodded and they all prepared for the battle ahead.

Kaoru smiled as the nimbus illuminated the features of the angel. Glowing red eyes sunk into a head similar to that of the EVA's. Kaoru watched as the angel became completely visible then shrunk back in horror as he realized _exactly _what it was. "Instrumentality"

"Launch the EVA's" Gendo shouted as the Angel came into view. The five EVA's marched towards the Angel each with a different weapon. Just then the nimbus coming from the opened grave grew into such strength that even the Angel was forced to recoil from the bright light. Asuka gasped as she saw an indistinct body rise from the grave, "Shinji" she whispered before passing out from shock.

All across the world people could see the glow from the nimbus of the boy that was the result of every life that had been lost to the Angels. Shinji Ikari, the Angel of Retribution had come.

The EVA's all ejected their entry plugs and held them in their hands before turning to run, each EVA held the plug close to their body so that the occupant would not be injured in the blast that was to come. When the EVA reached the base, Sohryu Ikari pointed to each EVA telling them where to go, when each EVA was in place they all spread their AT Fields to protect those in the base.

Kaoru looked up at Shinji and smiled, "welcome back to the world of the living brother." Shinji smiled at his friend then looked at the Angel. The angel looked at Shinji and snarled a half human sound. Shinji looked around and saw the EVA's surrounding the base with their AT Fields spread. Shinji knew that this angel was not the final one, he would have to fight more Angels after this one. Then Shinji saw it's weakness, it was stupid, the angel had dumber than a brain dead rock! Shinji chuckled and unfurled his AT Field, which shattered the enemies and pushed it up hard against the AT Field of Sohryu Ikari. Shinji then began to lash out at the Angel with energy whips similar to those of the Fourth Angel's. The Angel screamed in fury and in pain as Shinji bit deep into its body again and again.

Rei looked out the hatch of the entry plug which she had managed to open and was almost sick as she saw all the blood her brother was drawing out of the Angels body, she could hear Hikari repeating the one word over and over again, "No, no, no, no" Rei shuddered and turned towards Touji's EVA which was shaking with suppressed rage at the angel.

Shinji screamed as he hit the angel again, nothing was working, the angel just kept living, and each injury Shinji inflicted healed before he had finished. Shinji lowered down onto the ground and walked over the Angel who was shuddering as the energy whips continued to lash against it. "Brother you are kin to me but you must be destroyed for the benefit of the entire human race."

Everyone across the globe heard Shinji's words and turned to where they had come from. Misato heard Shinji's voice and came out of her reverie of depression. "Shinji…"

Shinji heard Misato's voice and began to shake with anger at what the Angels had done to his friend. "For that brother, you will pay with your life." Shinji began to punch the Angel with his bare hands, ignoring the searing pain as his hands began to turn black from burns. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" Shinji screamed as the Angel began to heal itself.

Rei watched transfixed as Shinji hit the Angel, then in the blink of an eye Shinji was gasping for breath as the Angel wrapped its hand around him just like Shinji had held Kaoru before he died.

Shinji looked down and saw the ground below him and the Angels fingers wrapping around his body, crushing the bones in his chest. Shinji screamed as he felt his shattered ribs rubbing against his Core. Then Asuka was there, EVA 02 shattered the Angels grip and caught Shinji as he fell. Shinji looked at the EVA and could feel Asuka smiling at him when the back of the EVA opened up revealing the Entry Plug, which opened straight away, "Get in Shinji!" Shinji shook his head and lifted off the palm of the EVA's hand. Asuka swore in German for a moment then reinserted the Plug. Shinji and Asuka launched themselves at the Angel in a double assault, Asuka grabbed the Angel in a submission hold, while Shinji began to lash at the Angels chest revealing the core. When Shinji reached the core he raised his arm and made a quick slashing movement.

Touji looked up and saw the Lance of Longinus split the sky asunder as it made its final journey to the True Owner.

Shinji raised his arm again and caught the Lance, which had shrunken to the size of a man so that the Owner could use the ultimate weapon against the Angels. Everyone on earth felt the lance touch Shinji's hand and then everyone knew, God had returned. Kaoru lifted his hand, Adam, mother of life has returned and is angry with her Children, or should I say _his._

Shinji raised the lance and plunged into the Angels Core. Everyone in the base let out an explosive breath that no one realized they had been holding. Then the cheers came, everyone was cheering for the defeat of the strongest Angel yet. Gendo lifted Yui in a rare gesture of affection and kissed her full on the mouth. Yui blushed and looked towards their son on the viewing screen, "I am so proud of him." Yui whispered into Gendo's ear. Gendo looked down at her and nodded. They were both proud of their son. Shinji opened a gateway down into the base and floated to the ground. Waiting for him was Rei and Kensuke, Touji and Hikari and Asuka who raced to him and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, Shinji smiled and pulled her close to him, resting his face in the fresh fragrance of her hair, Touji and Kensuke both began to yell at Shinji for holding the Demon. Shinji just smiled and held her closer. When they reached the Command Centre every member of the once disbanded NERV greeted them. Gendo walked over to Shinji with Yui at his side, Shinji, because he was still a member of the military, came to attention and saluted. Gendo stopped and saluted as well before enveloping his son in a great bear hug. Shinji grinned then hugged his mother. After all the formalities were over with Shinji took Asuka aside and asked, "Asuka I have something I need to ask you." Asuka looked at Shinji and nodded to show that he had her attention, "Asuka, I have just gotten an apartment and I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me, I…I can arrange to make it a bit more formal if you like." He added and reached into his pocket. Asuka looked at the ring he pulled out. "Shinji, Its…its beautiful. I don't know what to say." Shinji looked at Asuka and smiled, "How about yes." Asuka looked back at the ring and replied, "Shinji I would marry you even if you didn't have a ring. I love you." Shinji relaxed and smiled more widely, "Then its final, when shall we get married?" Asuka smiled and looked at what Shinji was wearing, it was the clothes he had been buried in, a black suit with a white shirt and tie. Asuka looked down at herself and saw that she was still in her Plug Suit. Shinji looked at her Suit and asked, "Would you like me to get you something more formal to wear?" Asuka looked down so that Shinji wouldn't see the single tear running down her cheek, "Yes please Shinji." Shinji smiled and raised his hand. Asuka felt herself being surrounded with the same nimbus that Shinji had been surrounded with before her Suit transformed into a white wedding gown. Shinji smiled and took her hand before leading her into the disabled bathroom. Asuka looked at her hair then ait her dress and finally at Shinji who was looking at his hands. "Shinji may I ask how you did that?" Shinji looked at Asuka and smiled, "I honestly have no idea how I managed to do that Asuka." I don't really remember much from before Misato shot me. Out side Misato stiffened and turned pale as she remembered Shinji's face when the first shot hit him but then turned back to the door as Shinji began to talk again. "Asuka we wont be able to get married straight away but we can get engaged and move in together. Asuka nodded and Shinji turned her dress back into the Plug Suit.

Rei walked over to her mother and gave her a hug, _I never used to show affection for anyone before Shinji came into my life._ Yui looked at her daughter and smiled. "Mum Kensuke wants to know if I can take him for a ride in my EVA." Yui looked at Shinji who had just walked in and noted that the Lance of Longinus was strapped to his back, "Yes Rei you may take Kensuke for a ride, but make sure you stay away from the Angels carcase. OK?" Rei nodded and walked over to Kensuke who gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Yui sighed as she remembered when she had gotten in love for the first time, she had spent three weeks following Gendo around before she had worked up the nerve to introduce herself. Yui smiled and turned back to Shinji who was talking to Gendo and smiling a lot while holding Asuka in the close to him. Yui walked over to them and saw Gendo begin to laugh and Shinji finished what he was saying as Yui walked over to them, "What's so funny?" Gendo gave a small chuckle and said, "Our Shinji here has gone and gotten himself engaged to Asuka." Yui smiled and walked over to Asuka who was chattering to Touji and Hikari. "Congratulations Asuka looks like you finally got Shinji in your net." Hikari and Touji both looked startled and began to ask what Yui meant but Asuka interrupted her, "I was going to tell everyone this later but Shinji surprised me today." Hikari then asked, "How do you mean Asuka?" Asuka removed the glove of her suit and showed everyone the ring Shinji had given her. Everyone, Yui included gasped at the size of the ring then turned to Shinji who was walking over to them. "I take it my fiancé has been showing you the present I gave her." Touji walked over and punched Shinji in the shoulder, "YOU IDIOT YOU ASKED _HER _TO MARRY YOU?" Shinji smiled, "YES TOUJI I ASKED ASUKA TO MARRY ME." Touji threw his hands up into the air and walked away muttering how a bit of fame could send the most humble of people insane. Shinji laughed and picked Asuka up giving her a hug, Asuka laughed and blushed as Shinji kissed her.

That night Shinji and Asuka began the long and often tedious task of unpacking their belongings from boxes and putting them away in their new house. "Shinji do you love me?" Shinji was surprised when Asuka asked this question but knew the importance of it. "Yes Asuka I do love you, I love you more than I love life itself." Next thing Shinji knew was Asuka burrowing her head into Shinji's chest and sobbing her eyes out on his white shirt. Shinji wrapped his arms around Asuka and engulfed her in a large hug that left her gasping for breath and laughing, "Shinji I am glad that you love me but I feel that I am undeserving of your love. I feel that I have tainted you by just being near you, I feel…" Asuka was quietened by Shinji's lips pressing against hers. Asuka closed her eyes and allowed Shinji to hold her to his strong body. When Shinji finally broke the kiss Asuka was beginning to realize that she was no longer the fourteen-year-old boy he had been so many years ago when she met him on that aircraft carrier. Shinji smiled at her then said, "Don't ever think like that Asuka, you are the one who makes me, _me._" Asuka thought about this for a moment before whispering, "thank you Shinji." For the rest of the night the two young adults continued to unpack and then went to bed.

Misato stood before the Commander and his wife. "Major Katsuragi, why did you shoot Shinji?" Misato looked at the Commander and answered, "sir he was an angel, he had been contaminated at some point and turned into the angel at the hospital, he attacked the nurse so I destroyed the Angel." Yui was shocked at the matter of fact way that Misato described the murder of her son, "He turned into an angel so you killed him before you even thought of trying to work out if he could be helped?" Yui asked. Misato looked at her coldly and replied, "Yes ma'am that is correct." Yui looked unyielding at Misato and said, "You are lucky that Shinji is back because if he hadn't been the correct person then you would be in gaol for the murder of a young man. Misato nodded, "You are dismissed Major." Misato saluted and turned away to leave the office but Yui stopped her, "Thank you Misato for looking after my son." Misato nodded then left the office. "I think it is time to get Shinji to tell us what happened in that fight." Yui stated to Gendo.

Shinji rolled over carefully so he wouldn't wake Asuka and lifted his cell phone from the desk beside the bed and put it on silent just before it began to ring.

Shinji 

Shinji whispered a reply, "Yes mum?"

We need you to come into the base as early as possible tomorrow. 

"You want to find out what happened in that fight."

Yes, can you come? 

"Yes mum I can come, I'll be there at eight thirty tomorrow morning.

Thank you Shinji. Bye. 

"Bye mum"

CLICK 

Beside Asuka whispered, "who was that Shinji?" Shinji grimaced, "Did I wake you up Asuka?" Asuka rolled over so she was looking at him, "Answer my question and I'll answer yours." Shinji smiled, "It was my mum, she wanted me to come to the base tomorrow." Shinji smiled again and said, "Your turn." Asuka smiled and said, "No I was awake." Shinji smiled and wrapped his arms around her. The rest of the night passed in silence. Shinji woke in the morning and floated out of the bed to make sure that Asuka didn't wake up. When Shinji set down on the floor he decided he would make Asuka a breakfast in bed. Asuka heard Shinji tiptoe down stairs and looked at the clock Shinji had mounted on the wall. Quarter past six in the morning. Asuka sighed and laid her head back down and waited for sleep to reclaim her. Shinji stood in the kitchen and looked at the raman he was preparing. Shinji heard Asuka moving around in bed upstairs and decided to hurry her breakfast to her. Asuka heard Shinji coming back upstairs and sat up in her bed. Shinji smiled as he opened the door and saw Asuka sitting up in bed rubbing sleep out of her eyes, "morning Sleeping Beauty." He said with a smile as he sat the tray down on the desk beside the bed. Asuka smiled at him and began to eat her breakfast. "This is delicious Shinji, thank you." Shinji bowed low and said, "Thank you my lady, but I do deserve such thanks for seeing the smile upon your face is thanks enough." Asuka laughed at Shinji and ducked the pillow that flew at him, "Shinji stop making fun of me and sit down." Shinji bowed and sat down next to her, "Shinji open your mouth and close your eyes." Shinji did as he was told but instead of food being put in his mouth hers covered it. Shinji opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her soft fragile body and pulled her close to him and allowed himself to be engulfed by the kiss and become part of it. When Asuka finally broke the kiss she was gasping from the strength and smiling at Shinji who still held her in his arms. Shinji lowered his head and kissed her again then lifted his head and said, "Asuka I have to go to base to tell everyone what happened to me in that street fight we got into a few days ago." Asuka nodded and turned back to her breakfast. "Asuka when we get back I will have to tell you something I wont tell the others." Asuka nodded and Shinji left to let her get dressed. Later they left for base hand in hand chattering happily, inside however both had their own demons to deal with. Shinji sent his thoughts roaming, _Kaoru are you here?_

_Yes Shinji my brother I am here is something wrong?_

_Yes I have to tell all my friends about what happened in that street fight and in the last angel fight._

_I see, you will know what to tell them when the time comes Shinji, now return to your fiancé and have some fun. _Shinji blinked and looked at Asuka who had wormed her way under his arm and was walking silently. Shinji kissed her on the hairline then stopped. "Asuka would you like to fly with me?" He asked, Asuka blinked and looked at him, "how?" Shinji smiled and whispered, "like this." Asuka looked down and saw they ground disappearing beneath them. Asuka looked at Shinji and saw the same energy wings that EVA 01 had used before unfurling from his back, tearing his shirt apart. Asuka looked at Shinji's chest, which had always just been an average teenage chest without too much muscle, now it was as solid as an EVA. Asuka reached and placed her hand on Shinji's chest then her head and allowed herself to be swept away by his power.

Rei looked and saw Shinji float down towards her with Asuka held by his side laughing. "Hello Rei my dear little sister." Rei smiled and said, "if you let too many people know that I will personally condem Asuka to dyeing a virgin." Shinji winced and Asuka smiled at Rei, "now" Asuka mouthed so that Shinji wouldn't see. Rei swung her leg back and kicked Shinji where no man should ever be kicked. Rei blinked as Shinji grabbed her foot and held her leg in his hand, then tousled her hair up, Rei frowned, she had a date with Kensuke later and it had taken her ages to cjoose a hair style she liked. Shinji realized almost immediately that he had struck a nerve and pulled his comb out of his back pocket and began to fix the mess he had made. When he was done he wrapped an arm around each girls shoulders and together they walked to the conference room. Misato foced a smile as they walked in, "what have you guys been up to since moving in together?" She asked teasingly. Shinji smiled and replied, "Unpacking. I never realized that even I owned so much stuff." Asuka smiled, "I don't think he even realized he owned his own clothes." Shinji nodded then the Commanders walked in and the meeting got down to business. "Shinji you know why you are here don't you?" Shinji nodded at his father's words, "Could you please tell us exactly what happened in that fight?" Shinji nodded and began the tale.

-FLASHBACK- 

Asuka do you want to see a beautiful place I discovered after fighting the fourth angel?" Asuka nodded and together they walked towards the nature park where Shinji and met Kensuke playing army in the long grass. When they reached the edge of the mountain they met up with several people older than them.

"Yo Ikari, you owe us money." Shinji looked dumbfounded, "Do I know you guys?" One of them stepped forward and said, "Who cares just give us the money." Shinji turned his back on them and tried to walk away but the first one who had spoken ran forward and delivered a huge flying kick into Shinji's back knocking him to the ground. After that Asuka and Shinji began to defend themselves from this group of people. At one point one guy singled out Shinji and Asuka was unable to help him. Shinji could immediately tell that this guy was different from the others so Shinji held back and avoided close quarters fighting but when the guy spread and an AT Field Shinji knew this guy was in fact an Angel like Kaoru. Shinji called upon the powers he had been given by Sohryu Ikari when he had selfdestructed. Shinji and the angel were locked in mortal combat trying to prevent it from getting at Asuka. Shinji balled his hand up into a fist and punched the Angel but his hand was just swallowed up into the angel, "YAAAHHH!" Shinji pulled his hand out but was horrified to see that it was contaminated and trying to turn him into an Angel himself. Shinji knew he had one chance, Shinji held his arm out and forced the Angel to spread it's AT Field, Shinji screamed as his hand was cut off then Shinji began to fight again and eventually won by cutting the Angels core in half causing it to evaporate. That was when Misato turned up and Shinji began to feel the blood loss.

-END FLASHBACK- 

"…when we got to the hospital and I had been sedated the doctors started analysing my body but the Angel had contaminated me too much and I was by then an Angel." Misato looked at Shinji and began to sob, "Misato you may have shot me but that was the best thing you could have done for we now have the power to destroy the angels." Gendo didn't look all that amazed at Shinji's words but Asuka and Rei had no idea what they were talking about. "Asuka, Rei, Misato?" Shinji began, "When I died I didn't leave my body or anything spiritual like that but I did make contact with Adam. Adam and had a conversation and Kaoru came and told Adam that I was the owner of the Lance of Longinus. After that Adam said that I had to return back here and I came back and was able to control of the Lance." Shinji looked at everyone in the eyes then raised his arm and conjured up the Lance of Longinus. "This Lance has the power to destroy the Angels _but _I can't use it while piloting an EVA." Everyone looked at him the Lance, which Shinji waved around as though it was nothing more dangerous than a drinking straw. "Shinji can you please stop waving that Lance around like that please." Shinji looked at his mother and shrugged, "sorry." Everyone relaxed as Shinji put the Lance against the wall but jumped as the lance melted through the wall and hit the floor. Shinji cast an apologetic look around and lifted the Lance up. Yui looked around and saw a painting of a man with his sword strapped to his back. Shinji followed her gaze and saw the same thing. Grinning Shinji raised the Lance and conjured up a strap of leather that he tied around the lance and slipped it over his shoulder so it hung from his righter shoulder and went to his left hip. After several more hours of conversation and questions Shinji and Asuka walked down to the EVA cages and slid into the Entry Plug of EVA 02. Shinji looked around uncomfortably remembering the last time he had been inside this particular EVA that time had been when Asuka was coming to Tokyo3 from Germany. They had been attacked by and Angel and Shinji had been forced to wear one of Asuka's spare Plug Suits so he could co-pilot the Evangelion with Asuka. Shinji had thought he'd left a permanent image of himself to how Asuka had expected him to behave because he had been jolted and ended up with his head resting comfortingly on Asuka's lap. He would never forget the memory of greeting Kensuke and Touji on the deck of the Aircraft carrier after getting out of the EVA in a girls uniform. When the EVA was synchronised Shinji realized that he and Asuka could now share each other's thoughts because of how close they had gotten. Shinji looked at Asuka hair and before he even realized he was doing it began to think about how beautiful it was the way Asuka had in a huge braid down the centre of her back, "Do you really like this style that much Shinji?" She asked teasingly. Shinji blushed and teleported the EVA into the surrounding countryside.

Misato looked at Maya and demanded, "Where has EVA 02 gone?" Maya looked at her terminal and answered, "EVA 02 is about fifty three miles from base in a north west direction." Makato looked up and began to talk, "The first and seventh Children have departed aboard EVA 00 and are currently running on an intercept course." Then somebody else spoke, "EVA 03 and the Fourth and Sixth Children have left as well. They are currently en-route to the other two EVA's." Misato began to swear as she realized the Children were playing games on her. Over the comm. Link Misato heard Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Kensuke, Touji and Hikari laughing and calling each other names, acting like the children they never got to be. Misato growled and muttered, "let them have some fun, Shinji has the Lance in case they run into trouble." Yui laughed and said, "What's up Misato, upset because the Children made you look like a fool?" Misato turned and looked at Yui, "Thanks for the reminder Ma'am." Every one in the control room laughed and after blushing for a moment, Misato joined them.

The Children had set up a small camp about twenty kilometres from Tokyo4 and were currently getting a fire started, Shinji and Kensuke were looking for fire wood while Touji got a fire started and the girls sat back and relaxed. Touji was scowling while the girls laughed at him, "This woods to wet!" Shinji and Kensuke looked at the armloads of wood they had been carrying, "Sorry Touji, looks like this stuff is wet too." Touji looked at all the wood Shinji was carrying, "Shinji that's enough wood too have a week long bon fire," Shinji looked around the pile in his arms, "Don't worry we'll use it all. Now about that fire." Shinji placed his armful of firewood, which was in fact several large logs, on the ground and drew the Lance of Longinus from his back. Everyone drew in a collective breath as Shinji aimed the lance at the fire pit and launched a fireball. An hour later everyone was sitting back and relaxing as Shinji launched fire works into the air from the twin pronged fork of the Lance. Everyone clapped as he sent one up that after exploded took the form of an angel from the heavens. Shinji cast the group a mischievous grin and began to write words in the sky. Rei laughed as he wrote a bad poem about her and Kensuke dating. Then he projected an image of Misato into the sky and proceeded to get her drunk. Everyone laughed when Misato started singing at the top of her lungs. When Shinji started getting tired Asuka stood up and helped him to sit down. "Man that takes a lot out of you." Asuka looked at Shinji questioningly, "When I used the Lance the first time I was using powers Adam gave me, but this time I used my own powers to control the Lance." Asuka sat down next to Shinji, "Shinji what were you going to tell me when we were on our way to base?" Shinji looked around and sighed, "Adam and I have fused together, and that is why I seem different. I have the powers of Adam, the First Angel and the most powerful." Asuka looked at Shinji and saw the same power that Sohryu Ikari had given him merged with a new greater power. "Shinji can you still pilot EVA?" Touji asked hesitantly. Shinji looked at him and nodded, "I have the same powers as those of my Children the other Angels." Asuka looked at Hikari who nodded and drew a small water gun Asuka pulled out a small water gun then kissed Shinji on the mouth. Shinji began to swear as Asuka drenched him and Hikari pelted Touji and Kensuke, who tried to help Shinji, Rei then reached into her bag and removed a huge gun that had a back pack water tank as well as a tank on the actual gun. Asuka and Hikari ducked out of the way as Rei emptied all the water in both water tanks at the boys. Shinji decided to even the scores by conjuring up two water guns larger than Rei's and giving them to Touji and Kensuke. Shinji then raised the Lance of Longinus and aimed it at his sister. Rei squealed as Shinji soaked her with water from the Lance of Longinus. Kensuke laughed as the white shirt she was wearing went clear and showed more than it hid. Shinji clapped Kensuke and said, "Now who's thinking naughty thoughts about Rei." Kensuke blushed and removed his jacket and handed it to Rei then soaked her. Shinji ran after Asuka who had disappeared into the forest and was calling for him to follow him if he had the balls, "Shinji come find if you have the balls to face me after you find me!" Shinji lifted the Lance above his head and all of a sudden the two prongs lit up and spread light through out the forest. Shinji saw a flicker of red hair then it was gone. "I know where you are Asuka now try to escape me if you have the guts." Asuka heard Shinji's words and stopped where she was and turned to face Shinji who was coming up after her. When he was in range Asuka let a quick successive stream of water shoot from her gun and hit Shinji in the face. Shinji laughed and launched a stream of water at her. Asuka was surprised to see Shinji soaking her. Asuka laughed as she got Shinji in the face and he shot himself in the face with the Lance. Shinji laughed and put the Lance down on the ground and moved towards Asuka smiling and laughing. Asuka lowered her gun and flew to Shinji's arms. Shinji was surprised to hear Asuka sobbing into his chest. "What's wrong Asuka? Why are you crying?" Asuka sobbed into his chest. "Shinji, I just don't know who you are anymore. You use powers from the Angels, you don't need an EVA to fight, you're a different person Shinji." Shinji held her close. "Asuka. I may be different from before but think of it this way, I could still be the same guy I was before, I could be shy, I could be timid, I could be coward and keep apologising all the time. Do you want that guy back?" Asuka leaned back and looked into Shinji's eyes and saw… fear, compassion and love. Not power. "No Shinji. I want you just the way you are." Shinji smiled and bent his head down to kiss her but at the last minute Asuka smiled and Shinji was hit in the back by four streams of water from four water guns. Shinji grunted and fell landing solidly on top of Asuka who was laughing.

Later the Children were sitting around the campfire roasting marshmallows while Shinji and Rei played a duet, Shinji on his Cello and Rei on Guitar. When they were done everyone gave applause and Shinji and Rei rose hand in hand and bowed before their audience. Shinji lifted his cello and began to play a fast staccato solo. Everyone was amazed at how fast his fingers moved along the neck of his cello. Shinji sat absorbed in his music thinking of how he wished life could always be this simple when he felt something wrong. Something was coming and it was more than just an Angel. It was an army. Asuka and Rei were dancing when Shinji stopped playing and said, "Get to the EVA's we have Angels coming." Everyone heard the worry in Shinji's voice and knew that it had to trouble if he was this worried over the Angels attacking considering the powers he now possessed. Shinji flew ahead of the EVA's lighting the way for them to follow him back to base. When they got there they immediately ran for their respective EVA's. Shinji ran for Sohryu Ikari. _ Sohryu Ikari we have trouble._

_What is it Shinji?_

_An army of Angels are coming._

_We must fight them with all our powers._

_Yes my friend that we must._

Shinji headed for the Exit ramp with Sohryu Ikari and the others behind him. Over the loud speakers he could hear Misato yelling, "Get the Launch Ramps ready for the EVA's to depart." Shinji and the EVA's all stood on the largest Ramp and prepared for launch. "EVA LAUNCH!" Misato yelled and the EVA's shot into the air at four hundred and sixty kilometres an hour. Shinji knew that the others were struggling to withstand the G force of the launch ramp but decided that they would be all right. Unslinging the Lance of Longinus Shinji closed his eyes and focused on pulling Adam to a conscious level. _What is it Shinji Ikari?_

_Adam. Your Children invade with an army behind them._

Adam swore for a moment then returned to normal _Use the lance and vanquish them Shinji Ikari. _

Shinji was about to say he didn't know how o use the Lance for that much power but Adam was gone. Shinji opened his eyes and found himself flying up with the EVA's around him. The launch ramp had catapulted them into the sky and now they were flying. Shinji and the EVA's landed with a resonating thud but none were hurt. Shinji immediately began to give orders. "Asuka get Unit 2 over there and spread your AT Field" Asuka did as she was told and ran to obey. When everyone was in their places, Shinji began to relax that was when the Angels attacked. Shinji lifted a comm. headset and opened a link to his father. On the bridge, Gendo looked up at the view screen and started. Hundreds of Angels were coming and leading them was …Chairman Keel. Leader of the once proud SEELE. Shinji raised the Lance and aimed at Keel then fired a blast that would have made Ramiel's particle beam look weak. Keel deflected the blast by raising an…AT Field. Shinji heard Gendo yelling but was unable to respond as Keel began to attack him using every technique the Angels he had fought used. Shinji dodged a particle beam and narrowly escaped the Sea of Dirac. Shinji drew the Lance of Longinus and saw Keel withdraw a gruesome sword. "Young master Ikari do you know what this sword is?" Shinji reached out with his mind to work out what the sword is when he is met by a wall of anger and hate. Shinji pulled back and looked at Keel. Keel laughed as he saw the look pf disgust on Shinji's face, "This sword is the dark counterpart of your Lance of Longinus, The Sword of Black Longinus." Shinji looked startled but recovered instantly, "Keel, you may be evil but there will always be a hint of good in your soul and that is what makes in impossible for you to control the Sword." Keel laughed at this and swung a large over hand stroke at Shinji forcing him to block with the Lance. Shinji gritted his teeth as the Lance screamed its protest.

Asuka clapped her hands to her ears when the screeching of the Lance reached her through the Entry Plug. Asuka screamed and could hear the other pilots screaming as well. Asuka could hear Shinji and Keel exchanging blows and saw blood raining down upon those below. Shinji screamed as the Sword bit deep into his arm below the shoulder. But reacted instantly by plunging the Lance into Keels chest. Keel gasps then rips the Lance out of his chest and throws it away. Shinji tries to catch the Lance but Keel grabs him by the ankle and swung him towards the earth. Asuka screamed as she felt Shinji hit the ground and tried to work out why she could feel the pain. The only reason she could come to was that she and Shinji were linked together by their bond. Asuka knew that she was safe while in her EVA and decided that she would give Shinji the advantage. Asuka began to draw all the pain Shinji was suffering from and focused it into the Lance as a power attack.

Shinji stood and looked at his hands, they were bruised, grazed and bleeding but not hurting. Shinji looked down at his leg, which was broken and applied his weight to it. His leg told him to stop but didn't even hurt. Shinji could feel the pain Asuka was going through and silently thanked her, I will win this fight for her, Shinji thought savagely. Keel landed by the Lance of Longinus and bent to lift it but was stopped by Shinji wrapping his arms around Keel pinning his arms beside him. Keel struggled to get Shinji of himself. Shinji and Keel struggled but eventually Keel threw Shinji off and lifted his Sword to finish him off. Shinji raised his arm to try and stop the blow coming but Keel just swung down. Shinji gasped as the sword dug down into his chest from his left collarbone. Asuka screamed as she felt the sword biting into Shinji and went into a fit of rage. Asuka went white with rage as she saw Shinji slump sideways to the ground then dimly heard Rei screaming at him get up. Asuka stopped thinking at that point and drew her progressive knife. Keel looked up in surprise as he saw the red behemoth bearing down upon him. Keel tried to get away but was unable to escape the hand that reached out and grabbed him the ankle. Keel looked down and saw Shinji holding his ankle in a death lock. Keel screamed as Shinji broke his ankle and threw him down onto his own sword which began to melt away at any surface it come in contact with. Asuka lifted Keel up in the air and crushed him. Shinji smiled as the blood of the once proud leader of SEELE fell to the ground. Asuka blinked and cleared her, beneath her she could see Shinji trying to get up with his arm half hanging off. Asuka was about to lift Shinji and carry him to the hospital when an Angel blasted away at her back, blowing away the protective covers for her entry plug. Shinji rose into the air and raised both his arms above his head. On the ground the Lance of Longinus and the Sword of Black Longinus quivered where they lay then both rose and flew to Shinji. Shinji turned to face the army of Angels coming at him, Lance in his right hand, Sword in the left. Shinji aimed both at the army of Angels and teleported them back to the place they had come from. Shinji looked around and saw that Asuka's EVA was the least damaged and that 00 was in about twelve places at once. Shinji screamed and flew towards the Entry Plug. Shinji gasped in pain as the emergency exit latch of the Plug burned into his flesh, scaring his hands indefinitely. Asuka stood behind him fretting about how she could help when she remembered her water gun. It was still in her Plug. Asuka ran to get the Gun and was over joyed to see that it was fully loaded. Shinji was still trying to open the plug, which had welded itself shut from the intense heat. Asuka slid in next to Shinji and aimed the gun at the handles and soaked them. She was amazed that Shinji had not let go when she saw how hot the handles must have been judging from the steam rising from them now. Eventually Shinji got the Plug open and had lifted Rei out. Rei was whimpering softly as she cradled an obviously broken arm. Shinji grabbed some wood that was lying around and tore what was left of his Shirt up and put Rei's arm into a splint. When that was done they went in search of the others and found them around a roaring campfire. Touji appeared to be the only one awake and he was obviously suffering from a major concussion. When he saw Shinji and the other he broke into a smile and shouted to Kensuke and Hikari, "Wake up you guys, we got company." Then he fell to the ground and clutched his head in pain while still laughing at seeing his friends. After about three hours a rescue vehicle arrived and everyone was loaded into it. Shinji was trying not to fall asleep from blood loss but was finding it very difficult. When they arrived at the base everyone was loaded into stretchers and taken to the same medical surgery. Shinji was taken away and everyone was left to do what they pleased as long as they didn't go anywhere. Hikari and Touji pushed their stretchers together and grabbed a blanket before going back to sleep. Rei and Kensuke were in each other's arms already sleeping, leaving Asuka alone to herself. Before long Misato came and saw Asuka talking quietly to the doctor who was standing guard over the Children. When they saw her the doctor smiled and walked over to the other Children to see if they needed help. Asuka walked over to Misato, "What's up Misato?" Misato smiled and replied, "The commander wants Shinji in his office ASAP." Asuka winced as she thought of what that could mean. "He also wants everyone involved in NERV to meet him at Cage eight after that." Asuka nodded then asked, "Are the Angels gone." Misato nodded and gave the girl a hug. "What's going to happen the EVA's?" Misato shrugged to show that she didn't know then walked over to look over the other Children. Several hours later a loud explosion woke up everyone in the base and Shinji stormed out of the surgery scowling at the doctors and nurses who were all covered in soot and muttering to themselves and each other. Misato came over to Shinji and gave him a hug, "What happened Shinji?" Shinji scowled and said, "They wanted to sedate me and keep me in a bed for the rest of the week." Misato laughed and said, "Your father wants to speak to you." Shinji nodded and teleported away.

An hour later Asuka, Rei, Hikari, Misato, Kensuke and Touji stand in Cage eight while the commander waits for silence , when none is received Shinji stands up from beside his father and drew the Lance of Longinus. Everyone shut up at and began to eye the two mighty weapons this one boy had control of. Shinji placed the Lance back across his shoulder and put a hand on the hilt of the Sword, which was in a new scabbard at his side. When everyone was silent Gendo stood once again and said what he wanted to saw the day Shinji had arrived at NERV. "when NERV was started, people thought that SEELE planned to create a god that they could control. I admit that that was my plan as well. But SEELE wanted to use EVA. I chose to use a much more humane creation. I used Shinji. Shinji was going to be the god I wanted to control. Now he is, but I have no control over him, and for that I am happy, for I have what I have all ways wanted. I have Yui back, that is why I wanted to create a god, so that I could get my wife back, but Shinji gave her back to me before he even had the powers of a god. Shinji is the new God of mankind, he is a god created out of all the goodness in a world of evil. I now plan to announce what has happened to the UN as well as everyone else in the world." Gendo looked at his son and bowed low to show his respect for him. At seeing this everyone in the room bowed as well. "Shinji helped his father to stand and then announced, "I may be a god, but I do not want people to worship me, if people just acknowledge that they have a god with whom they can get help from that will be enough. I do not want people to bow before me, I am your fiends and to some of you, family." Shinji sat back down leaving an amazed crowd before himself. Gendo looked at son and God amazed, he didn't want people to love him for being a god. Gendo chuckled to himself and proceeded, "With the destruction of the last of the Angels, we now have a chance at a new life. I pronounce a Rise of a New Order!" Everyone burst out with applause, while Asuka looked at Shinji and saw that he was scared, scared of failing all these people who now loved him because of what his father had. When the meeting ended, Asuka ran through the crowd and caught up with Shinji who seemed to have become a magnet for young women. She saw Shinji talking to them one-on-one, not acting as though he was above them, he heard every word the said and did what he could to answer as many questions as possible. When he saw Asuka Shinji smiled at her and lowered his head to hear the words of a six-year-old girl. Asuka came up beside Shinji and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders so that she held against his body. Shinji was forced to remain with the young women for almost an hour before he was able to head somewhere private to talk to Asuka, "Asuka, I'm scared, if I fail, these people will have nothing to hold them together." Asuka looked out a window and saw Touji and Hikari, talking to each other. "Shinji, you should just be yourself. If you start to act different now you may turn into the kind of god no body wants. Just act the way you were today and you'll be fine." Shinji and drew her close, into a chaste embrace and kissed her on the mouth.

Everyone was happy, dressed up and smiling, Asuka, Rei and Hikari stood together out the back of a church, all three dressed in identical wedding gowns. They were waiting for their soon to be husbands to work up the nerve to appear at their own wedding. They had decided to have a joint marriage so that they could all be present at the same time and not have someone away on their honeymoon. Just then the sky opened up and the few clouds that had been in the sky disappeared as Shinji, Kensuke and Touji teleported into the churchyard. Asuka and the other girls allowed the boys to use the front entrance before they got all the flower girls and brides maids together and walked to the closed doors of the Church. Hikari and Rei stepped back to let Asuka go first but she shook her head, "Asuka, you are marrying a god, you should go first." Asuka looked at them and said, "Rei is his sister and you Hikari have known Shinji longer than me." Rei decided to end the conversation by saying, "The isle is wide enough that we can all go in together." Asuka nodded and together the girls walked through the doors.

Shinji and Kensuke carried Touji between them, he had drunk too much and then almost fainted when it was time for him to give his speech. Asuka and Rei followed behind them while Hikari led the way to the hotel room. Shinji and Kensuke laid Touji down who muttered something about wanting another drink. Then left, taking their wives with them. Later that night, Shinji lay beside Asuka thinking about how he could help as many people as possible. Asuka watched him think for a moment then asked, "Shinji do you love me?" it was the way she asked more than what she asked that attracted Shinji. Shinji looked down into her eyes and saw fear, "Asuka I love you more than you could ever imagine, I love you with all the power in my body, I…" Shinji stopped when Asuka placed her finger on his lips, "Shinji as long as you love I know you will be a good god to the people who need you." And with that she snuggled up to Shinji and wrapped her arms around his bare torso. With that both went to sleep and dreamt of a world were they could live happily ever after with out EVA, Angels or man made gods.

The End…


End file.
